


confessionals of a digital artist

by perfumistsballad



Series: danganronpa oc oneshots [aus] [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, also i swear this is a healthy relationship, as yuri is still alive, but yui/mykola will be happening in that roleplay, i would never accept an unhealthy relationship and write about it, okay i'm done here carry on with reading //whips, these three are just complete assholes, this relationship isn't canon to the roleplay as of now, trust me on this please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumistsballad/pseuds/perfumistsballad
Summary: yui confesses to two people dearest to him in the hotel.[not a part of the killing game universe; the students truly went on a trip this time.]





	confessionals of a digital artist

_ I either face rejection and embarrassment, or I get out with two  _ _datemates_ _and a boosted ego today._  


The digital artist let out a shaky huff of breath, putting a hand on his chest to calm himself down. His long, elf-like ears twitched as he started to walk forward, deciding to start with Mykola. He’d be easier to find, anyway, since the video editor usually stays in one spot every day. Yui first looks inside the rec room, assuming that the brunette would be in there. If Mykola wasn’t in there, that honestly just gave more time for Yui to think it over, so he wouldn’t be complaining about it... yet. Tugging on his scarf, Yui calls out, “Mykola? Hey, dipshit, are you in here?” The digital artist steps inside, looking around. It wasn’t long until the brunette had turned to face Yui, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“I’m here, but can you _not_ yell? Jeez, it’s as if you’re already pissed off about something. I haven’t even teased you yet, mon chéri!” Mykola gave a snide remark, standing up from the chair he was sitting in. “Anyway, what do you want?” The shorter teen messed with his scarf, waiting for an answer. Yui’s eyes widened, face flushing a little bit as he glances away for a moment. 

“Go... go to the restaurant, would you?! I have to get something, but I’ll be there soon. Just don’t fucking ditch me, you asshat,” Reo turns around, rushing out of the rec room and leaving a confused Mykola behind, not even allowing him to respond. The boy in the blue hoodie mumbled incoherent things to himself in Russian before deciding to go through with what the multicolor-haired idiot pushed him to do. Leaving his headphones and laptop behind, the short brunette left, walking in the opposite direction that Yui had gone to. 

_ Okay, now for Yuri. Where the hell would they be at this time of day..?_   


Yui chewed on his ear as he pondered the possibilities. Asuka had spoken of training with Ko.. Koz... Whoever, right? Near the gym would be the best place to check first, in that case. The tall boy in the mint colored tail coat’s pace quickened, wanting to find the asshole of a perfumist as quick as possible. He’d rather not have a bunch of Russian spewed at him today, thanks. His eyes darted around as he sped around the hotel, trying to find the ravenette as soon as possible. Although, Yui bumped into someone- that someone being Kozue. 

“Oh! Hello, Yui- my apologies for bumping in to you. May I help you?” Yui raises an eyebrow, before realizing that this was, in fact, Kozue, just in western clothing. He looks around the confused Kozue, tapping his foot impatiently as his embarrassment flew through the roof. 

“Have you seen Yuri?” 

“I’m right here, dipshit. What do you want?” Yuri crosses their arms, making themselves visible. “I knew you were blind, but I didn’t think I was that invisible to you.” Asuka lets out a huff, messing with the tank top they were wearing. Yui pauses for a moment, cheeks and ears heating up _yet again._  

“Yeah, well, you’re short as f-fuck, asshat.” 

“I’m about two inches shorter than you, dumbass.” Yuri’s eyes narrowed, giving Yui a look of ‘what the fuck is your issue today?’. Yui sweatdrops, a random splutter of words taking in the silence for a moment. 

“I... I will leave you two be for now. We can train later, Yuri!” Kozue skids away, clearly not even wanting to break the situation up. 

“YEAH, WELL, that’s still shorter than me, SO-” Yui mumbles for a minute, before raising his scarf up, as if surrendering. “ANYWAY, come with me to the restaurant.” 

“... Right now?” 

“Yes, right now, Yuri, you fuckass.” 

“Fuck you too, then, Reo-san!” Nonetheless, the perfumist followed after Yui, making the digital artist sigh in relief as the two of them speed walk back to the restaurant. 

Upon arrival, the two of them found an impatient Mykola angrily eating a granola bar. “Took you long enough, Yui, you flavorless cashew!” Mykola glares at the two newcomers, grip never loosening. “What the fuck was so important, anyway?! I was this close to finishing the editing to that project I was working on, you fucking _walnut_!” 

“I do have to side with Demione-san on this one. I was about to train with Hayashi-san, and you ended up dragging me away. Not to mention, you’ve been off, attitude wise.” 

“LOOK, you short ass fuckers, this is important to ME, all right?!” Yui exclaims, face still completely flush. 

 _“I’M ONLY TWO INCHES SHORTER THAN YOU-”_  

 _“HEY!”_  

Yuri and Mykola had an outburst of a reaction at the same time, both glaring at Yui afterwards. Yui let out a shaky breath, mentally reassuring himself. “Look, okay, I...” Yui stammers for a moment, shuffling around as he messed with his scarf. “I like you both, all right?! _That’s_ why I brought you two assholes here.” Silence filled the room for a time that Yui didn’t like- AKA, two minutes. The other two were flustered messes, with Mykola crushing his granola bar and messing with his scarf, and Yuri just standing there, flushed. 

However, it wasn’t long until the destruction of the restaurant took place, along with their throats. Chairs were being thrown around [Yuri wasn’t the only culprit this time], tables were being flipped [that was Yui’s fault], and they were all screeching at one another. It was mostly incoherent, but for the most part, they all had yelled, “WHAT THE FUCK, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” or, “WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TELL ME THIS SHIT IN A _RESTAURANT_?” 

… In conclusion, it was a mess. Surprisingly, though, they didn’t get caught in the act later on, so they weren’t immediately responsible for cleaning it up. After a good 45 minutes of the trio screeching, they all had calmed down, mostly due to them not wanting to permanently damage their vocal cords. 

“So... You mean to tell the both of us, that you like us... in a romantic way. Am I correct?” Yuri inquires, voice raspy. Yui nods, ears fluttering around for a moment or two. 

“Like... Me... Romantically?! I... Holy shit, holy fuck... I...” 

“Yes, you idiots, that’s what I said! Do I need to get you both hearing aids?!” 

“I’m only nearsighted, you shit! If anything, gremlin boy over here most likely needs them!” Yuri pointed at Mykola, who still looked flustered. However, Mykola definitely heard the insult, and his mouth gaped open as he looked over at Yuri. 

“Why am I being attacked here?! I should be the one teasing you guys for making me wait so long in here!” Mykola yelps, tugging on his scarf. Yui screams into his own scarf, not knowing that the confession would end up like this. 

“Will you two just tell me your fucking answer before I throw your asses into the deep fryer?!” Yui screams, making the other two stop their bickering. 

“Fucking- uh-” The two in question were silent after that, the two of them shuffling around and glancing at one another every now and then. Yui’s anxiety meter was through the roof due to the waiting, and he suddenly started to regret confessing. Finally, it was Yuri who spoke up first. “I- Uh, since this little brat is too scared to answer,” 

“I will _throw_ you into the library’s bookcases, you bitch-” 

“- IS TOO SCARED TO ANSWER, we both, ah... Um, what do I say?” Yuri looks over at Mykola, eyebrows raised. 

“You’re a dumbass, that’s what you say, Yuri.” Mykola snickered, Yuri raising their hand as a threat of slapping him. 

“AHEM, anyway, I guess I say that we both accept your confession?” 

“Yuri, you sounded like a fucking _dork_.” Mykola grins, cockiness ebbing within said smile. Yuri grumbles, glaring over at Mykola. Yui’s eyes widened, finally processing what was said. It wasn’t long until he rushed over and yanked onto Mykola and Yuri’s hands, dragging the two of them out of the restaurant as they protested. 

Minutes later, Yui had dragged his two new datemates to his hotel room, the protesting now less adamant. “Okay, you annoying pricks, we’ve arrived!” Yui grins, opening the door. “If... If you don’t mind, I’d like to, uh...” 

“... Are you seriously getting us into your bed like _that_? Right _now_ , of all times?” Yuri blurted out, assuming the worst. 

“WHAT THE FUCK? NO? Yuri, what the _FUCK_ kind of relationship have you been in?” Yui cries out, coughing afterward. He’d forgotten about the screeching already, oops. 

“I _HAVEN’T_ BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP, _JACKASS_ ,” Yuri retorts, earning a snicker from Mykola. 

“Haha! Science bitch doesn’t get any dates! Fuckin’ loser!” 

“Demione-san, I swear to god, I will throw a barstool at your face if you don’t _shut the fuck up_.” Immediately, Yui urges them inside, pushing them towards the bed. 

“I was talking about _cuddling_ , you fucking idiots!” Yui’s face flushes again, ears flicking upwards. “Anyway, because Mykola is a short fucking gremlin, he’s automatically little spoon.” 

“JOKES ON YOU, I _want_ to be little spoon, ya fuckin’ TALL ASS.” Mykola huffs, taking his shoes off before throwing himself onto one side of the large bed. Yuri rubs their temples, taking off their glasses. 

“I don't even want to hear that I'm way shorter than you right now, so I'll go ahead and get on the bed.” Asuka mumbles something in Spanish to themselves as they take off their boots, joining Mykola in bed. They wrapped their arms around the shorter male, almost taking their arms away at his next remark. 

“Ohoho, mon chéri, you're getting a little close there,” Mykola chuckles, before letting out a pained yelp. Yuri had smacked him on top of the head, shaking their own head in slight disappointment. Yui lets out a small laugh of his own, putting his own glasses on the nightstand before quickly joining the two on the bed. Yui tries his best to wrap his arms around the both of them, but his attempts appeared to be futile. Frowning, the digital artist let it go, just this once. He'd figure out how to hold both of them soon enough. 

“… I don't believe it's healthy to sleep on our sides-" 

“Shut up, perfume fucker.” Mykola laughs, with Yuri letting out a raspy groan. 

“Both of you shorties better shut the fuck up and sleep!” Yui snaps, and the other two do just that- somewhat. 

“Reo-san, you're one of the best people to cuddle with, holy shit… soft…” 

“What about me, you fucking coconut?!” Mykola fakes a dramatic gasp, glancing back at Yuri with a shit-eating grin. 

“It'd be better to cuddle with you when you're not being a little _bitch,_ Demione-san,” Yuri snaps back. Yui snickers, before drifting off to sleep. He knew the other two would probably continue to bicker until the sun rose up again, but that'd be their fault, not his. 

The next morning, both Mykola and Yui had woken up due to _someone_ being noisy as fuck. Yui groans as he slowly grabs his glasses and put them on, blinking the sleep out of his eye. “Yuri? Hey, _dumbass_ , what the fuck are you doing?” Yui grumbles, Mykola giving a glance at the clock, then a death glare at Yuri. 

“I _was_ trying to get ready for the morning so-” 

“At seven in the fucking _morning_?” Mykola interrupts, running a hand through his hair. 

“-so I could make some fucking breakfast for the two of you,” Yuri finishes, flipping off Mykola. “I wake up at around this time, anyway.” 

“Why the _fuck_ would you wake up at seven in the morning to make us breakfast? We’re at a fucking hotel to relax and try to reform, or some bullshit like that.” Yui waves his hand dismissively, sitting upright. “Get the fuck back in the bed.” 

“I’d rather not eat your shitty ass cooking, anyway, mon chéri,” Mykola chuckles, Yuri throwing their tank top at him in retaliation. Yuri adjusts their glasses, then crosses their arms.

“I needed to get clothes, anyway. Especially my fucking binder, because I don’t want to be in a bra right now.” Yuri huffs, messing with the straps. “I’ll be right back, okay? Hold your fucking horses, you impatient fucks.” Yuri takes their leave, leaving Mykola and Yui alone for now. 

“I’m going to assume you need clothes as well? With how short you are, my clothes would drag on the floor, if I gave them to you.” Yui snickers, and Mykola flushes, throwing a pillow at Yui as a part of his response. 

“Shut the fuck up, you bitch walnut!” Mykola slowly slides out of the bed, taking his temporary leave as well. Yui shakes his head, deciding to get out of bed as well. He needed to change his clothes, anyway. 

After thirty minutes, which included Yuri and Mykola bickering with Yui on whether or not to just bring a whole bag of clothes with them, the trio was finally back to relaxing in the bed, with Mykola sitting on Yuri’s shoulders, and Yui sitting nearby. “So, since you two want to relax so badly, what do you suggest we do? We can’t cuddle for the whole entire day, as it isn’t healthy...” Yuri glances to the side, eyes narrowing in thought. 

“We _so_ can, perfume fucker,” Mykola smiles, though, it immediately switched to a panicked expression once Yuri threatened to throw him onto the bed. “Uh, well! You’re just being a little bitch about this! We don’t have to be productive every day, you know!” Mykola quickly adds on, before he screams, getting thrown onto the bed. Yui scolds Yuri for a good minute, before heaving Mykola up onto his own shoulders. 

“There, now grumpy ass over here can’t harm you.” Yui sticks his tongue out at Yuri, Asuka retaliating with a grumble of swears. 

“Fine, you two won, since you outnumber me. Happy now?” Yuri huffs, the two ‘winners’ cheering. Mykola hops down from Yui’s shoulders (trying not to hurt Yui, of course), and immediately got in between Yui and Yuri. The two of them were confused for a moment, but they eventually caught on, lying down and wrapping their arms around Mykola gently. It wasn’t long until they all started to ramble about possible first dates, and it sure as hell wasn’t long until the topic had turned into an argument. 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> yes, before you ask, yui does chew on his ear. no, that was not a typo.


End file.
